1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an end stop for a slide fastener for stopping a sliding of a slider, namely, a top end stop or a bottom end stop made of metal, secured adjacent to fastener elements of a slide fastener employing a fastener tape provided with a core portion on a side edge thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventionally known slide fastener disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,329, as shown in FIG. 15, a top end stop for a slide fastener secured on a swollen core portion 123 formed on a side edge of a fastener tape 122 is employed. In the top end stop, a metal plate is bent into a fallen U shape, projecting portions 108 are provided on each of front and rear ends of a central base portion such that the projecting portions 108 project inward and leg portions 105 are formed on both sides of the base portion while plural ribs (not shown) are provided protrudedly on an inner faces of the leg portions 105. Consequently, the top end stop 101 is fixed on the core portion 123 of the fastener tape 122 by crimping.
Further, according to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 49-106504, another type of an end stop is disclosed, as shown in FIG. 16. In the end stop, front and rear leg portions 205 are formed with a section of a substantially fallen U shape such that they are connected or separated so as to include an insertion groove 215. On a side wall 213 at a proximal portion inside of this insertion groove 215, plural protruded pieces 211 are provided so as to engage between metallic plural interlocking elements or fastener elements (not shown) mounted on a fastener tape, and a hook shaped portion 206 is formed at a front end on an inner face of the insertion groove 215 or a front end of each leg portion 205 such that the hook shaped portion 206 is bent inward, so that this top end stop 201 can be secured to the fastener tape.
In the top end stop 101 of the slide fastener shown in FIG. 15, in order to make a projecting amount of the top end stop from the core portion 123 of the fastener tape 122 constant, the projecting portions 108 are provided on both ends of the top end stop 101 so as to limit the projecting amount. Despite an advantage of this limitation, since the top end stop 101 is secured on the core portion 123 by a pressure from the ribs provided on the inner face of the leg portions 105 between the projecting portions 108, the core portion 123 cannot be captured firmly in a vicinity of the projecting portions 108 because the projecting portions 108 are obstacles. For the reason, no effective fixing result can be expected because the top end stop 101 cannot secure the core portion 123 entirely.
The top end stop 201 for a slide fastener shown in FIG. 16 cannot be used commonly for various kinds of interlocking elements, namely, fastener elements and is used according to a size and a shape of the fastener elements. For the reason, several kinds of the top end stops should be prepared and selected depending on the fastener element type and then mounted on fastener stringers. As a result, cost increases to induce an uneconomical condition and it is also inconvenient.
Accordingly, the present invention has been achieved in views of the above-described problems and a prominent object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener, in which a core portion of a fastener tape is held securely in an accommodation portion within the end stop and the positioned core portion is captured along the entire length and across the entire width of the accommodation portion in the end stop and fixed strongly.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener, in which the shape of a projecting portion to be provided within the accommodation portion in the end stop is specified so that the core portion can be accurately positioned, and easily pressed and deformed within the accommodation portion.